Pinball Wizard
by Hawkins
Summary: Duo goes against a Deaf, dumb, and blind kid in Pinball.


Songfic to The Who's Pinball Wizard  
  
  
  
Duo walked into the arcade with a smile on his face. People were waving and calling his name as he walked by. They all knew where he was heading. People moved out of his way, creating a fluorescent-lighted path to his favorite Pinball machine.  
  
~*~Ever since I was a young boy  
  
I've played the silver ball  
  
From Soho down to Brighton  
  
I must have played them all~*~*~  
  
Just as Duo was about to stick a quarter into the machine, the arcade doors burst open, revealing a hunched over figure, with a walking stick. They had sunglasses on, a hat, and a heavy coat.  
  
"Hey, dude, can't you see Duo is playing here?" Some teen said, receiving a stiff smack in the shins with the metal stick.  
  
"Yo, dude, I think he's blind."  
  
"And deaf."  
  
"And dumb too."  
  
~*~But I ain't seen nothing like him  
  
In any amusement hall  
  
That deaf, dumb and blind kid  
  
Sure plays a mean pinball~*~*~  
  
The deaf, dumb, and blind kid walked straight towards the pinball machine Duo was standing at. He lifted up the stick and pushed Duo away from it. He felt up his arm, and grabbed the quarter out of Duo's hand. Sticking the quarter in the slot, the kid started playing.  
  
~*~He stands like a statue  
  
Becomes part of the machine  
  
Feeling all the bumpers  
  
Always playing clean~*~*~  
  
"Man, he plays better than Maxwell does." A brown hair girl said, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look.  
  
"No one plays better than me." Duo said offensively.  
  
"Except for him."  
  
~*~He plays by intuition  
  
The digit counters fall  
  
That deaf, dumb and blind kid  
  
Sure plays a mean pinball~*~*~  
  
Duo watched in amazement as the score kept rising. He was still on his first ball and was just about to pass the high score. The ball shoot up, and straight down the middle of the two flippers.  
  
~*~He's a pinball wizard  
  
There has to be a twist  
  
A pinball wizard's  
  
Got such a supple wrist~*~*~  
  
The deaf, dumb, and blind kid pulled back, and shot the second ball into motion. Everyone had crowded around the pinball machine, watching in suspense as the kid played.  
  
~*~How do you think he does it  
  
I don't know  
  
What makes him so good~*~*~  
  
People were mumbling and whispering between themselves, trying to figure out how this kid could play with no sense of sight or the ability to hear. One common notion was 'Maybe he really isn't deaf, dumb, or blind. Duo tried testing this by screaming in the kid's ear and putting his hand in front of his face, but the ball still stayed in play, expect for when the ball hit a trap and went down behind the flippers. The kid pulled the lever again and shot the last ball into play.  
  
~*~He ain't got no distractions  
  
Can't hear those buzzers and bells  
  
Don't see lights a flashin'  
  
Plays by sense of smell  
  
Always gets a replay  
  
Never seen him fall  
  
That deaf, dumb and blind kid  
  
Sure plays a mean pinball~*~*~  
  
Duo's mouth dropped, as the third ball missed the flippers and went down the hole. The high score table came up, showing that the deaf, dumb and blind kid passed D-M by 200,000,000 points, which was double of Duo's original high score. The kid entered the initials H-Y.  
  
~*~I thought I was  
  
The Bally table king  
  
But I just handed  
  
My pinball crown to him~*~*~  
  
The deaf, dumb, and blind kid walked out of the arcade and to the edge of the parking lot. He stopped at a Thunderbird, and pulled keys out of his pocket. He took off his sunglasses. If anyone was in the parking lot, they could have seen Prussian blue eyes. Heero took earplugs out of his ears and started laughing manically.  
  
"Duo is such a baka." He said through his chuckles, throwing the car and gear and ripping out of the parking lot.  
  
~*~Even on my favorite table  
  
He can beat my best  
  
His disciples lead him in  
  
And he just does the rest  
  
He's got crazy flipper fingers  
  
Never seen him fall  
  
That deaf, dumb and blind kind  
  
Sure plays a mean pinball~*~*~  
  
A:N// I got the idea of doing this when our school band was playing this at a football game. Didn't hurt that me and Gothic Valley Girl(read her stuff) watched Endless Waltz before we left. :0) Please Read and Review. Happy Easter! Hope you all get lots of candy. lol 


End file.
